Those days
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What would happen if Takumi wanted divorce from Misaki. And what's worse, Misaki is just not expecting it after heat would he left of her after two months. Because she only had two months of getting back to her husband.


**Author's Note:**

 **So this was a little something I wanted to share after thinking of our favourite pair in a situation that normally doesn't occur. And of course, I tried to made it a tragedy but I couldn't. im just not good at them😂 😂**

 **I hope you enjoy this and review/favourite/follow. I certainly cannot ask you to do it because I told you to, it totally depends on how you find this fic.**

 **After all, reviews for me are lessons.**

 **And I don't own any character in this story.**

* * *

She had to try one last time. It simply wouldn't settle in if she didn't. This would destroy everything she had built with him. Every smile, every moment of her life she had spent since her time she had met him.

She only had a two months before...

Taking a deep breath, Ayuzawa Misaki stepped out of her office and checked the calendar, counting the days down.

Then she decided it was time she tried to get her husband back.

* * *

Tying her shiny black tresses in a low bun, her eyes ran through her dress. Her daughter Sara was soon coming from school. She didn't need to worry anymore about her parent's fall outs. They hadn't been speaking to each since a five months anyway. Just because of that one incident.

That one party he saw her...

Her thoughts bitterly mirrored her scowling face and suddenly she wanted to go away from her husband for not even trusting her this much.

"I'm home!" Came the sweet voice of her daughter, Sara. Faking a smile, she adjusted her dress and went into the hall.

"How was your day?" She asked gently.

Sara had a huge grin on her face. "I met a new―"

"Tadaima!" Her lips set in a very thin line and she braced herself.

Standing up, he gave her a lingering look, his eyes travelling through every curve of her body; inciting all those memories that only they both knew.

"You are back, Takumi." She finally said, after five months of not even breathing a word to him. All those sleepless nights were not enough to get the pain out of her system.

He didn't say anything and proceeded to keep his briefcase on the table, his toe loosened. Despite the fact that he had forgotten to tie it, he didn't bother to ask her at all.

She sighed and helped him out of it. He jerked her hand and glared at her, suddenly her anger resurfacing.

Closing her eyes to get under control she just opened her mouth when―"

"Sign it now." He said.

Letting her eyes drop, she felt her heart beat wildly. Her eyes widened, suddenly feeling like the air around her was tightening.

"Takumi this is..."she faltered, never in a million years she thought she'd do this.

"Yes, divorce papers." He confirmed, gritting his teeth.

She desperately tried to think of anything, beg him or at least give her a last chance. But she knew that it wasn't her mistake Tora had jumped on her.

 _And they hadn't even done anything._

"You know that I would never do such a thing. I didnt―"

"I have seen another woman."

Her heart broke a million times, as she fell on the ground, suddenly feeling like someone had shot her. The ground from below her had just disappeared.

Takumi left her, as she sat there contemplating about her life. Since when did she deserve this?

Swallowing the lump in her throat she shakily stuttered him to give her time till tomorrow, at least to fulfill her two last conditions to set her free.

He complied, much to her relief.

But the worse was that he didn't even tell her that he cared about her.

* * *

After coming back from her job, she saw him waiting. His hair was combed unusually straight, his black suit was shiny like he was here for business.

His expression was blank, reminding her of their highschool. He waited for her to read her conditions out.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa, without caring to even remove her work clothes of wash her face.

"My first condition is that we shall not get divorced till Sara's exams. That would be two months. And second is that treat me like you used to when we first got married. That's it."

He scowled and glared at her. "I don't think your conditions are fair."

She gave him an icy look, her expression cold. "I think I deserve at least that much for getting out of your life for good."

He stared at her, looking directly into her eyes as she sat there un breathing. Finally, sighing he agreed.

And she only wished he hadn't.

* * *

He seemed more than happy to be outside the house than in it. Remembering how he saw her on him, the expression on her face was the same as the one she would him when they'd be alone.

It was all too hard for him to do what she had told him. He cannot do all the things he used to do without remembering that night.

And Ayuzawa Misaki just made his life even more miserable.

* * *

Carrying after twelve years of their marriage, was certainly difficult.

"You've gained weight since then.." he mumbled, making her blush. But she didn't reply to him.

As he layed her on the bed, he felt this mixed feeling that it made him want to run.

She smiled at him softly, her wrinkles clearly visible even though they were minimal.

Unable to bear it anymore, he left her alone in the room, her tears falling steadily.

This was the first day of torture for both of them.

* * *

He seemed to be doing it alot often now, carrying her, getting comfortable, making her favourite and talking to each other like they never felt this animosity before.

He got better at dealing with her, except when it came to kissing her he would see them together.

And that would remind him of the papers.

* * *

After a few more days, he gazed at the clock. And coincidentally, who had to come?

No one but the one who stole his smile. He scowled and glared at him. "Igarashi Tora, I will grill you if you step into my office." He said.

Igarashi Tora just seemed to be enjoying watching the murderous look on his face.

"I believe Tora doesn't want his wife to―"

"Alright, look Takumi I am sorry for teasing you―"

"Tora!" From behind, came the voice of his wife. She had a very large bump on her belly and Takumi was confused. Chiyo knows about Tora or not?, He wondered.

Tora sighed once more and looked at Takumi.

"I know I shouldn't have done that to prank you, or at least told you that it was nothing like what you thought. Although I felt guilty about it, I'm always intersted to see that hateful expression on your face. That was―"

"TORA!"

His eyes flashed in fear and he fell on his knees in a second. "I'm sorry, Misaki is innocent."

The world became all too silent for him. A sudden weight was released from him and he felt like rejoicing. Suddebly he saw her all pure, beautiful and only for him. And he felt like ripping Tora apart for not telling him the truth sooner.

Like she saw no one else but him. All those pointless fighting was nothing but torture for both of them.

He ran from his office, in an attempt to find her, the urge to hold her close to him was making his hands shiver. But Tora had other plans.

"You don't know where she is." He stated, with a curious eyes.

Takumi knit his eyebrows in concern and he shook his head, suddenly feeling like he didn't know anything about her.

Tora sighed and gave him a rather sad look.

"You don't even know that your wife is battling depression."

From all the other things he expected, he never thought she would...

Feeling responsible, he ran out of his office and found her in the kitchen, holding something sharp.

He jerked her behind and for the first time looked at her arms. Her eyes were swollen, he now knew from where they were coming from.

He picked her up and rushed to the hospital, fully aware of her bleeding wrist. She had cut her wrist to end her pain.

Well, he didn't need to realize that their contract was supposed to end today. The divorce was long forgotten.

* * *

As she lay there, her face streaked with tears, she heard the door burst open.

"Misaki!" He shouted, his complete attire opposite to all the times he presented homself businesslike in front of her.

Her eyes welled up with more tears and she closed her eyes. "I'm ready, get the divorce papers." She muttered, mustering as much courage as she could.

He rushed to her side; completely ignoring her words and hugged her so tight she thought she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't know I did this to you. I never wanted any of this to happen. I promise never to make you feel like this. You have always and will always be the only woman for me. ―There has never been any other woman. Please give yourself a chance to live. Live for me. Or at least for the little princess we are proud of. I love you please don't do this to yourself, Misaki." He pleaded looking into her now dull eyes.

This all was so unreal that it made her want to remember reality. She desperately looked around for something sharp, folding her sleeves up. He caught her arms, as she struggled vainly.

"LEAVE MY ARM USU―"

She was silenced by his sudden kiss as he pushed himself on her, making her respond to his urgent request. Her lips were feverishly feeling his lips.

It made him feel all the things he imagined and controlled himself from doing since those five stupid months.

Tears started to fall steadily. And he pulled away, only to wipe them with his thumb. She looked at him so invulnerably that his heart broke guiltily.

He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes with that loving gaze he had always done.

"Misaki, you will be alright. I'm there for you." He said, pulling her into his embrace again.

She sobbed heavily, letting all the pent up frustration and sadness on him as he patiently soothed her, his being felt like it was lead looking at her in such a painful state.

As she pulled away, he slipped a third ring on her finger.

She gazed at him in confusion. He smiled at her and then let his eyes fall om the ring.

"The ring of promise that I will never ever split from you." He promised.

She looked into his eyes and thought, maybe it wasn't so bad to dream.

Maybe this imaginary gentle Takumi could pull her out of her hole she had dug herself in.

And that was a future they both imagined together, with their 10 year old Sara.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
